User blog:Deathblade 100/Tokyo Ghoul vs Elfen Lied: Lucy (Elfen Lied) vs Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul)
Elfen Lied and Tokyo Ghoul are possibly two of my favourite anime series. So today, we'll pit their two most famous characters against each other. Lucy- The Diclonius Queen; who spent her entire life being hounded and abused. VS. Kaneki Ken- The former schoolboy turned artificial One-Eyed Ghoul; following a date gone wrong. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Warriors |-| Lucy= Biography Originally known as Kaede, Lucy is a diclonius, a subspecies of the human race distinguished by two conical "horn-like" projection from their head, and possessing invisible limbs called vectors, capable of vibrating fast enough to cut through flesh, and strong enough to crush objects or throw them with extreme force, and even block small caliber bullets (though not large caliber rounds). Diclonius are known to be extremely violent towards humans, however, it is never truly determined if this is nature or nurture, as Lucy spent much or her life held captive in a laboratory and subjected to various experiments, and during her time on the run as a child, lived in an orphanage, where she was repeatedly bullied. In spite of her nature, Lucy does make a few human friends, both in her time as a child, and when she escapes the laboratory later in life. Lucy was considered a "next step in evolution" by the scientist who held her captive, and was thus named after the most complete skeleton of the Australapithicus Afarensis, the early human ancestor. |-| Primary= Vectors Lucy's primary weapon are four invisible limbs known as Vectors. Vectors vibrate at an incredibly high speed and as such, can cut through flesh with ease. Lucy can also use her Vectors to propel herself into the air. Despite being able to deflect small calibre firearms, armour-piercing and high calibre ammunition like 5.56 NATO or .50 BMG will be able to penetrate the Vectors. If the horns on Lucy's head are damaged, her Vectors will be deactivated. |-| Secondary= Thrown Projectiles Lucy can use her Vectors to throw objects of any size at a fatal velocity. For example, in the first episode of the anime, Lucy picks up a pen from a deceased guard and throws it with enough speed for it to impact another guard like a bullet. |-| Notable Feats= Lucy's most notable feats include: *Cutting her way through a facility's security personnel in her bid to escape. *Effortlessly dismembering a fellow Diclonius who could disable Vectors. *Cutting her way through military personnel called in to detain her. |-| X-Factor= High Killer Instinct Lucy possesses a heightened killer instinct, being more than willing to kill people for only slightly angering her, including children. |-| Kaneki Ken= A rather bookish schoolboy, Kaneki Ken was a mostly shy and reserved person, with Hide being his only close friend. He usually spent most of his time reading books, mostly novels. He was extremely gentle and appeared to be optimistic most of the time. Influenced by his mother and a true testament of modesty, he willingly took blame and punishment from others so that he can be someone who does not hurt people, but rather absorb the torment. However, this lack of assertiveness normally got him bullied and taken advantage of. After accepting a date with Rize Kamishiro, a Ghoul nicknamed the "Binge Eater" by the Commission for Counter Ghoul, Kaneki was almost killed twice; once by his "date" and the other by a collapsing construction site. Unbeknownst to him, Rize's kakuhou was transplanted into Kaneki while at hospital; turning him into an artificial One-Eyed Ghoul. Struggling to come to terms with his new Ghoul physiology, Kaneki joined the cafe/refuge 'Anteiku'; run by the kindly Ghoul, Yoshimura. Here, Kaneki would receive a mask which would promptly gain him the nickname "Eyepatch" from the CCG, due to its design. After Anteiku was attacked by the Aogiri Tree (a Ghoul terror organisation), Kaneki was captured and subjected to brutal torture at the hands of Yakumo Oomori; a sadistic Ghoul also known as "Yamori" or "Jason". When the CCG attacked the Aogiri Tree's hideout, Kaneki defeated Yamori in a brutal duel, and promptly cannibalised the other Ghoul's Kagune; a predatory organ. Following his experiences, Kaneki would later go by the name "Haise Sasaki" and adopt a darker personality (often adopting personality traits from both Rize and Yamori), before returning back to "Kaneki". |-| Primary= Kagune Kaneki's primary weapon is a Kagune; a predatory organ used by Ghouls. Kaneki's Kagune is similar to his "donor", Rize, that being a Rinkaku type. Rinkaku Ghouls have a greater healing factor than other Ghouls and often take the form of three scaly, red tentacles. That said, Rinkaku Ghouls are less durable than others. |-| Secondary= Kakuja After Kaneki cannibalised Yamori and other Ghouls, Kaneki developed what is known as a Kakuja. A Kakuja is a mutation to the Kagune and acts as extra armour or weaponry to the Ghoul who has one, supplementing their Kagune. However, Kakuja users often suffer from psychosis while using their Kakuja, often fighting blindly or fighting in a berserker like state. Kaneki's Kakuja takes the appearance of a Chinese Red-Headed Centipede, similar to the one that his captor Yamori torture him with. |-| Notable Feats= Kaneki's notable feats include: *Fighting and defeating the more experienced Ghoul, Yamori, while recovering from days if not weeks of torture. *Facing off with and stalemating with an experienced Ghoul Investigator (hunter). *Participating in a raid on the high-security Cochlea Facility and releasing several volatile inmates while killing or injuring many experienced CCG personnel. |-| X-Factor= Ghoul Physiology Ghouls possess superhuman strength, speed and heightened senses; including smell and hearing. Their skin is strong enough to resist bullets, knives and cutting implements. Battle TBA Notes Battle is 1vs1 and set in an urban environment. I'm using Kaneki post-Aogiri and from the Root A sequel. Voting ends on the 11th of July. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. No biased voting like "Kaneki, coz Tokyo Ghoul's cool" or "Lucy, coz she's awesome". These votes will not count. Category:Blog posts